


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Divide Album ÷ [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, LEAVE REMUS BE, Love, Proposals, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Remus has found the one.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic series based on songs from Ed Sheeran’s divide album

He hadn’t meant it to be this way. He had had it all planned out, he was going to do it properly like she deserved with all the bells and whistles but nevertheless, it hadn’t happened that way. It was a summers night, warm and sweaty and Remus had collapsed into bed with a hearty sigh as the exhaustion rippled through his body causing an ache in each muscle and fibre of his lanky frame. The sheets were cool and light against his skin as he slipped into the bed beside her. She was laying on her front, her bare back on show to him as her hair splayed across the pillow hitting Remus’ bare skin as he got inside the bed. Her back was doused with freckles that had appeared with the onset of the summer sun. As Remus settled in bed, tired from his long night of chasing the moon, she rolled over off her front and settled into his side her arm slipping around his narrow hips as she settled into the crook of his neck, her breath warm and wet against his skin.

Looking down at her Remus took her in. Her pale face was relaxed as she slept against him, her long lashes fluttering a tad against her freckled cheeks as she started to stir slightly. Her shapely frame pressed against his and Remus’ hands traced her hips lightly, feeling small goosebumps form under the skimpy shorts she was wearing. Even after the most horrendous night of being battered and bruised, running around in the form of himself he hated the most Remus was still happy. And it was all because she was next to him. Even when she did nothing but sleep she shook him to his core and lit up his soul. She had his heart and he trusted her implicitly with it. And that was when it hit him, why wait.

Y/N stirred beneath him and rubbing her eyes awoke slowly, looking up at Remus’ pale face as she did.  
‘Hey,’ she murmured, her voice thick with sleep, ‘when did you get back?’  
‘Not long,’ he whispered, ‘about ten minutes.’  
‘You look knackered, let’s go back to sleep.’  
‘One minute,’ he whispered before he leant down towards her going in for a kiss. He abruptly felt small fingers reach his mouth and stop him in his tracks.  
‘Morning breath Rem,’ she giggled but Remus said nothing only reached up and grasped her hand pulling them away before kissing her all the same, ‘I can’t believe you kissed me with morning breath. Oh, we’re in love, aren’t we?’  
‘Marry me?’ he asked simply. He didn’t want to wait. Y/N was dumbfounded, propping herself up onto her elbow she looked at him and said, ‘what?’  
‘We’re in love. You’re right. I love you more than anything. Marry me?’

She didn’t answer instead she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, despite the morning breath.


End file.
